theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Pineapple House
SpongeBob SquarePants and his pet Gary The Snail, lives in a pineapple-shaped house (alternately a ham house with an agave on top) located at 124 Conch Street '(this is the address shown on SpongeBob's license). The house is three stories high and fully furnished. Features Edit Interior and Exterior Edit There is a garage in the back of the house and two windows in the front. The garage can first be seen in the early short "Reef Blower" and the episode "Naughty Nautical Neighbors," although it was more recently seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?" when Gary left the house through it. It can also be seen in newer episodes of the show such as "The Gift of Gum". Out back of the house, the backyard is closed in by a square of flowers, much like the ones seen in the sky. On the first floor, his house features a living room, coat closet, a room with a fireplace, and a kitchen. The living room features an inflatable sofa and diving helmet TV. SpongeBob spends a lot of time here. There is a small table with a phone shaped like a conch shell, called a "shell-phone". One of the corners in the living room contains his desk. There's two fishing hook ornaments (one regular and one shaped like a fish) on the bamboo wallpaper. In addition, pictures of friends, family, and his favorite superheros are on the wall along with a porthole window. He also has a bookshelf. The kitchen contains a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. Gary's food bowl can also be found here. A green staircase is located outside of the kitchen. SpongeBob's bathroom, a long hallway, and the bottom of his library/study are on the second floor. Another long hallway, the top of his library/study and SpongeBob's bedroom are on the third floor. The staircase leads up to a long hallway. The hallway has doors leading to his bedroom and bathroom, as well as an additional staircase that leads to his library. In his bedroom, there is an alarm clock that is a loud foghorn. Above his bed (which has three mattresses) is a diving board. He has a giant calendar on the wall and a porthole window looking to Squidward's house. From SpongeBob's bedroom, there is another door leading to his library. The library/study, the largest room in the house, there is a chair chained to the ceiling by a fishing hook, as well as a huge pipe organ, and SpongeBob's other closet. It contains books such as Moby Dick, The Codfather, The Beach, and Silence of the Clams. SpongeBob keeps his comic books in this room too. Somewhere in his house is a room with a basketball hoop. There is also an escape hatch to the grassy roof of the house, that can be first seen in ''Jellyfish Jam and Something Smells. Floors Edit First Floor Edit There is a small garage in the back of the house and two windows in the front. The garage can first be seen in the early short "Reef Blower" and the episode "Naughty Nautical Neighbors", although it has been more recently seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?", where Gary leaves the house through it. It can also be seen in other episodes such as "The Gift of Gum" and "Krabby Road". Out back of the house, the backyard is closed in by a square of flowers, much like the ones seen in the sky. But in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Video Game) (PC), SpongeBob's backyard had instead boards, not flowers. On the first floor, his house features a living room, coat closet, trophy closet, and a kitchen. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair with a life ring as a seat, and a diving helmet-shaped TV, and a small table with a phone shaped like a conch shell, called a "shell-phone". There are decorations such as a fishing lure above the sofa, a photo of Gary near the kitchen door, and on the left a fishing hook wall ornament, above a small table. On the small table is a potted coral plant. SpongeBob spends a lot of time here. The living room features bamboo wallpaper, two fishing hook ornaments and various pictures framed on the wall. The kitchen contains a window, a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, a table, and other typical kitchen tools. Gary's food bowl can also be found here. There is a set of stairs on the left that twists around the home and stops at a safe door behind the chute entrance to the second floor. In some episodes, there is a hallway behind the door. Second Floor Edit SpongeBob's bathroom is found on the second floor. The hallway contains doors leading to his library and bathroom, as well as an additional staircase that leads to his bedroom. His bathroom contain a square-shaped toilet, a shower/bathtub, a sink, wringer, etc. as well as a porthole window that looks out onto Conch Street. His bathtub is decorated with a bamboo curtain. The library/study is the largest room in the house, and occupies both the second and third stories. It contains books such as Moby Dick, The Codfather, and Silence of the Clams, as well as various comic books and SpongeBob's diary. The library also contains a reading chair chained to the ceiling by a fishing hook, a huge pipe organ, a fireplace, a porthole window, and a spare closet. There is also an entrance chute coming from SpongeBob's room, seen in "Boating School" and "A Pal for Gary". There is a workout room, featuring teddy bears and other light objects, as seen in "Help Wanted", "MuscleBob BuffPants", Bummer Vacation,"No Nose Knows", and The Way Of The Sponge. Third Floor Edit The staircase to the second floor is also green-colored, and is found next to the library. SpongeBob's bedroom is found on the third floor, along with a hallway. SpongeBob's bedroom features a foghorn that serves as an alarm clock, and a diving board above his bed (which has three mattresses). The bedroom also contains a porthole window from which the inside of Squidward's House can be seen. There is also an escape hatch to the grassy roof of the house, which is seen in "Jellyfish Jam" and "Something Smells". This terrace is hidden by the leaves atop the pineapple. His pineapple came from a boat in Truth or Square. As seen in Battle for Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob's bedroom is on the first floor (but then, he appears to only have one floor). There is also an escape hatch to the grassy roof of the house, which is seen in Jellyfish Jam, Something Smells, That Sinking Feeling, and Love That Squid. This terrace is hidden by the leaves atop the pineapple. His pineapple came from a boat in Truth or Square. As seen in Battle for Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob's bedroom is on the first floor (but then, he appears to only have one floor). Roof Edit SpongeBob's third floor contains an escape hatch to the roof. Most of the time, SpongeBob climbs onto his roof to avoid danger, although he also runs up his wall to the roof in "Best Day Ever" where Gary is revealed to be at the top of. The roof contains one unfurnished room with no ceiling, and the wall is made out of the crown of the pineapple. Characters commonly climbed to the roof in the first 4 seasons, but it has barely ever been seen since. Instances when Destroyed Edit * '''Home Sweet Pineapple - SpongeBob's pineapple-shaped house is eaten by nematoads. * Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm - A giant worm, which ravages the entire city of Bikini Bottom, destroys parts of the house. * Opposite Day - SpongeBob and Patrick destroy the house on purpose, only to be fixed by Squidward, shortly afterwards. * Spy Buddies - SpongeBob's house gets fried and turns black when a self-destructed patty explodes in Patrick's pants. * Sing a Song of Patrick - The house is destroyed by Patrick's Song * Dying for Pie - The house was presumably destroyed (along with the rest of Bikini Bottom) when the pie/bomb blew up at the end of the episode. * Frankendoodle - DoodleBob erases part of the house. * The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom - Raarg threw SpongeBob's house, along with Patrick and Squidward's house. * Big Sister Sam - Sam destroys the house in a rage, along with Patrick's house and Squidward's house. * The Krusty Plate '''- Same as '''Dying for Pie. The house was also presumably destroyed (along with the rest of Bikini Bottom and the Krusty Krab) when SpongeBob makes a maximum power to get rid of the spot. * Gone '''- Boatmobile crashes through the house's wall multiple times. * '''New Fish in Town - Squidward threw SpongeBob's house off a cliff with a bulldozer, along with Patrick's Rock and Howard's Trailer. * A Friendly Game - SpongeBob destroyed it by swinging his putter too hard and hit his ball while they were playing golf inside. * Mermaid Man Begins - The house is blown away by a storm in a curly fashion. * The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom - Swallowed by Giant Patty. * Home Sweet Rubble- Due to being rotten, SpongeBob's house disentigrated, but was replaced by each of something of his friends' favorite things, but was soon replaced again by a fully furnished pineapple in a can. * Gary's New Toy- The house catches on fire. * Glove World R.I.P.- A Glove World roller coaster crashed in SpongeBob's library. * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water- SpongeBob's house was severely damaged by an angry mob during an apocalypse. Residents Edit Permanent Residents Edit * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gary the Snail * Unnamed Pet Scallop Temporary Residents Edit * Rex * Lary the Snail * Jerry * Junior * Puffy Fluffy * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Flying Dutchman * Eugene H. Krabs * Mansion Butler * Stanley S. SquarePants * Shiny Trivia Edit * It is shown in "Curse of Bikini Bottom," SpongeBob has a dinosaur skeleton under his house. * In "Squid Baby," it was mentioned by SpongeBob that his house contains an attic. * In the episode "Truth or Square," it shows that a sailor was painting a bowl of fruit in the sea, then a pineapple falls out of the bowl and lands near Squidward's house; a door and windows suddenly appear. * It is impossible for a pineapple to be underwater because pineapples float. The furniture may be what makes it stay on the ground. In some episodes, it's made of wood. * In the episode "BlackJack," the building was just referred to as The Pineapple on a letter from CousinBlackJack. * The staircase inside SpongeBob's house is sometimes on the left side, and sometimes it's on the right side, or it could be on both sides. * In the episode "I'm with Stupid," after SpongeBob crashed his house, Marty said "That's unhealthy," afterJanet said, "He lives in a fruit?" This is because of their stupidity. * In "One Krab's Trash," his bedroom is on the first floor, while it is usually on the third floor. This may have had to be done because it would be impossible for Mr. Krabs to scare SpongeBob through the window on the third floor. * There is a game on TLC.com in which players have to match coupons to the correct item and one of the coupons has the pineapple house on it. * In earlier episodes, the blanket on SpongeBob's bed was blue. But in later episodes, it is purple. ** Although he may have just bought the purple one. * In the episode "Help Wanted," when the first time SpongeBob's house was seen, there was only one window on the top left, but in future episodes he has two windows. * Sometimes, the garage at the back of SpongeBob's house is directly in the center, and sometimes, more off to the side. Sometimes, there's a back door in the center. * His house is sometimes shown as an actual pineapple and other times, it appears to be made of wood. * When you compare the outside and inside of SpongeBob's house, his house looks a lot bigger on the inside. * In the episode "Help Wanted" SpongeBob's bed is on the right side of the room but in other episodes his bed is on the left side. * SpongeBob's house used to only have one window. * If a straw is stuck in the side in the house, one could use it to drink the pineapple juice from it. This is demonstrated by nematodes in the episode "Home Sweet Pineapple." * The only way SpongeBob's house is able to stay under water may be due to the stems keeping the house stationary as revealed in Home Sweet Pineapple. * In the episode "Boating School," SpongeBob's library is located right where the staircase should be. Yet, in later episodes, the true passageway to SpongeBob's library is unknown though many instances show that it is located just before the stairs, supposedly if SpongeBob has a hallway connecting the stairs and the library. * In the episode "Suds," SpongeBob's blanket turns to glass. * There are 3 LEGO SpongeBob sets that come with his house and those sets are Adventures in Bikini Bottom, Good Neighbors in Bikini Bottom and Bikini Bottom Undersea Party. * It is similar to the unlockable Club Penguin Pineapple Igloo. * SpongeBob's pineapple home is rounded on the outside like a regular pineapple, but on the inside it has corners in each room. * In some episodes all the rooms in the house are shown. Errors Edit * Spongebob's house's interior has corners even though the exterior is round. Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Locations